legendary pairings
by LegendaryPokemonMew
Summary: A series of loosly connected one-shots about Matchmaker Mew, troublemaker Zorua and a whole bunch of legendary Pairings! From Articuno to Keldeo, we have them all! So come in here for your Pairing Doses! Please R&R! Remember, reviews   cookies  D
1. Articuno&Zapdos

**Legendary Pairings**

**Zapdos and Articuno**

In the Seafoam islands, Articuno was pruning her feathers. She stopped for a moment and wiped the feathers that had fallen on the floor behind a large rock and she gazed at the exit. A moment later she saw thunderbolts being shot out, followed by a mixture of fire and ice moves. Articuno flew towards the entrance of her cave and gazed out.

There she saw Moltres, Zapdos and… herself. She frowned at what she saw, Zapdos was flying around, panicked and Moltres and the other Articuno were attacking him. _No one impersonates me and gets away with it! _She thought angrily and took flight.

She got a blizzard going, but of course that move only hit Zapdos and Moltres. She cursed under her breath for not realizing that sooner, before firing an ice beam; the move hit the other Articuno right between the eyes and angered it. It turned and glared at her and she couldn't help but smirk slightly. Zapdos glanced up at her and gave her an odd look.

"Arty? How come there are two of you?" Zapdos asked.

"How should I know! Just keep Moltres distracted!" Articuno replied.

Zapdos nodded and went back to the battle. Articuno dodged a flamethrower that had been sent her way before an idea came to her. She knew that it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

She concentrated and fired an Ice Beam at the Other Articunos wing. Luckily for Articuno, her plan worked and the Other Articunos wing was frozen. The Other Articuno fell down into the sea below. Articuno had an internal fight with her consciousness before sighing, and she flew down to the sea and went under, she saw the Other Articuno and managed to drag it to the shore.

"ARTI!" Zapdos yelled in shock, and he flew down to the sea, a panicked expression on his face.

"Stop panicking! I'm over here!" Articuno yelled, and he turned to look at her, smiling slightly.

"Oh. Good. I'll just – erm – go back to the fight…" Zapdos suggested and flew up again.

The Other Articuno was starting to come round again, so Articuno held down onto its throat with her wing.

The Other Articuno let out a loud squawk out of surprise.

"I'm going to let go. You are going to fly away and never come back." Articuno ordered, and the Other Articuno nodded.

"Good." Articuno said, and released her hold on the other Articunos neck. The other Pokémon flew off as quickly as its wings would carry it. Articuno flew up to help Zapdos with his battle, but she saw that he was just sending Moltres off.

Zapdos flew down on the beach next to her, smiling. "Phew! That was hard! I'm surprised Lugia didn't notice!"

"Me too… I never knew there were other Articuno…" Articuno muttered.

"I guess there are other Zapdos and Moltres as well… It's surprising that we haven't seen them before!" Zapdos exclaimed.

"Zapdos…" Articuno started.

"Yes?" Zapdos asked.

"When you thought I'd fallen into the sea… why were you so panicked? You looked like you were going to dive in after me, despite the fact that it would've killed you." Articuno asked.

"Uhm… well… I think… it's because…. I kind of…" Zapdos began, before muttering something that Articuno couldn't hear.

"You kind of what?" Articuno asked.

"I kind of…" Zapdos began again, "L-like you…"

Articuno started to blush under her feathers, and for once she was glad she had them.

"Zapdos… I think I might like you too…" Articuno replied

Suddenly there was a flash, and when Articuno opened her eyes she was back in her cave with feathers all around her.

Meanwhile, in the Power Plant Zapdos opened his eyes. _It was all a dream? Impossible! It felt so real…_

Zapdos stood up and took flight, heading towards Sea foam islands.

When he arrived he stood by the cave entrance where he knew Articuno always was, and cleared his throat. The other legendary bird Flew over to him and they began to talk…

Meanwhile, on the roof of the cave two smallish Pokémon were smiling.

"I knew it!" One of the Pokémon, a small pink cat-like Pokémon with baby blue eyes and a long tail exclaimed.

"Hehe. I guess your matchmaking skills are pretty good, eh?" the second Pokémon, a small black foxlike Pokémon with turquoise eyes and red eyelids complimented.

"Oh! Thanks Zorua! I couldn't have done it without you!" The first Pokémon replied.

"Don't mention it. I'd better get back now before Zoroark gets worried. See ya Mew!" Zorua said, before running off.

"Bye Zorua!" Mew called, and happily zoomed off into the sky.

**A/N: Okay! I know, I know I should be updating WLGYL, Prisoner and TTOOAZ. But I have writers block, and what better to do than to write a series of loosely connected One-Shots? Anyways, these'll be relevant to a collab fanfics I'm working on with YellowFan98. So read on when I update peoples!**

**So, these are the shippings that are gonna feature:**

**Articuno/Zapdos (Done!)**

**Moltres/Entei**

**Mew/Mewtwo (Sibling love!)**

**Zorua/Mew (Technically not legendary, but still!)**

**Raikou/Suicune**

**Ho-Oh/Lugia**

**Celebi/Phione**

**Latias/Rayquaza**

**Latia/Latios (Sibling love!)**

**Groudon/Kyorge**

**Mew/Jirachi**

**Deoxys/Mewtwo**

**Azelf/Mesprit**

**Uxie/Mesprit**

**Azelf/Mesprit/Uxie**

**Dialga/Palkia**

**Arceus/Giratina**

**Darkrai/Cresselia**

**Manaphy/Ditto**

**Shaymin/Victini**

**Keldeo/Victini**

**Shaymin/Victini/Keldeo**

**Cobalion/Virizion**


	2. Entei&Moltres

Entei was about to start running – he was pretty sure that Raikou had found out where he'd been staying the last couple of days, and if Raikou knew then soon all of the legendary Pokémon would. Including a certain annoying pink cat and her troublesome friends. Entei was now in the mood for Matchmaking, pranks, or even fighting Team Rocket. He had some serious business to take care of. Business about his younger brother giving others information about him.

Just as he was about to run, he heard someone calling his name. At first he feared that Mew had found him, before realizing that the voice didn't have the same childish edge as Mews. His second guess was Suicune, but it lacked the certain bossiness that Suicune's voice had. His third guess was correct – Moltres.

"Entei! I've been looking for you everywhere! I need a place to sleep tonight." Moltres exclaimed.

"I'm leaving. Raikou's blabbed again, hasn't he?" Entei asked.

"Surprisingly not." Moltres replied.

"Huh? Who did?" Entei asked.

"Next time you invite Mewtwo over take into account that he lives with Mew. And that Mew has ways to torture people... so... there's your answer..." Moltres replied.

"!&*£! THAT!"£$%^&*! I'M GONNA BLOODY MURDER HIM!" Entei roared.

"Arceus Entei! Don't get so worked up! Humans and Pokémon don't appreciate Volcanos blowing up!" Moltres exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's just, I heard about what happened at Seafoam islands, I've been getting paranoid. I really don't want the Pokémon I fancy finding out like that." Entei replied, starting to calm down.

"And who is it that you fancy?" Moltres asked. "I wouldn't tell anyone."

Entei started to blush heavily, it was even showing slightly from under his fur, but Moltres pretended not to notice.

"Uhm... maybe it would be best if I didn't tell anybody... I wouldn't want Mew or Zorua finding out..." Entei replied.

"Oh. Right." Moltres muttered, a bit hurt that he wouldn't tell her.

"We should get going, or Mew will find us." Entei suggested, and they left.

Entei ran, and Moltres Flew, and soon they were in one of Moltres' homes - Mt. Silver.

"Here, we should be safe here. To get here Mew has to get past all of the Wild Pokémon AND Red!" Moltres exclaimed.

Entei smiled. "Yeah, we're nice and safe here... I should be getting some sleep... Night."

And soon he was fast asleep. Moltres smiled slightly to herself before speaking.

"Mew, Zorua, I know you're there, you can come out now." Moltres called softly.

The two Pokémon in question gave up their hiding places. "What do you want?" She asked.

"To show you somethin'!" Mew exclaimed, and soon another Pokémon was also there, the Pokémon that arrived surprised. It was Darkrai.

"Don't ask. I have just been through hell and back. I pity Mewtwo. I really do. I don't understand how he can live with that devil." Darkrai muttered.

"You're funny, Darky!" Mew exclaimed.

"What is it you want to show me?" Moltres pressed.

"Oh yeah! Darkrai is gonna put both you and Entei in the same dream, don't let him see you though, Darky wants you to see something." Mew said.

"Okay then." Moltres replied, Darkrai looked at her in the eye, and his eyes started to glow purple, and slowly Moltres found herself falling asleep...

…

Moltres opened her eyes and frowned. She was behind a large rock, and as she looked around the side she saw... herself. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening - She was in Entei's nightmare.

She briefly wondered why her dream-self was there, but then she saw Entei. She watched as her dream-self and Entei played and messed about in a way that the real Moltres would never do. Then Raikou and Suicune appeared, and they both fired attacks at Moltres' dream-self.

Entei cried out in shock and tried to fight them, but every time he fired an attack it went around them, in the end he stood in the way of the attack, but the moves went right through him! Dream Moltres stood there, calling for help.

"I can't! It's not working!" Entei exclaimed in horror. Then dream-Moltres accidentally swallowed some of the torrent of water, and it went down the wrong way. It went down, past her lungs, and it extinguished her internal flame. Although real-Moltres knew it was impossible for that to happen, she still got a bit worried about it.

"Moltres! No!" Entei cried. He turned to Suicune and Raikou, but they'd disappeared.

"M-Moltres! No! Don't die!" Entei cried.

Miraculously, dream-Moltres opened her eyes, real Moltres knew that this would be impossible; if her internal flame went out she'd die straight away!

"No! Moltres! I love you!" Entei cried. This surprised both real-Moltres and dream-Moltres, Dream Moltres smiled.

"That's good, Entei... because I love you too..." Dream Moltres said, before taking one last breath, and dyeing.

Real Moltres stared, and took a step backwards, and everything started to swirl...

…

Moltres opened her eyes, Zorua, Mew and Darkrai were gone, and she could see Entei rousing next to her. He looked a bit shaken, but seemed to relax when he saw that she was okay.

Moltres looked at Entei and smiled. "Entei... I think we should have a little chat"

**A/N: I know, it's a bit confusing an' all, but there's the chapter on Moltres and Entei! And I'm SO happy! I've had a review! =D**

**Sooooo, I have nothing else to put here, so until next time, Chou!**


	3. Mew&Mewtwo Sibling Love

**012 – Insanity**

It had been a week since Moltres had seen Entei's dream, and it was the first time since then the fire bird had come across Mew. And Moltres wanted answers. So she did what any respectful Legendary would do. She asked questions. Her first question was simple. 'How did you get Mewtwo to tell you where Entei lived?'

…

_They're at it again! _Mew thought, as it swiftly flew between the ice beams and flamethrowers being used at her.

_Where can I go? _She wondered _I can't go back to Faraway Island; they've got that place surrounded! Celebi isn't in this time period, I don't want to bring more trouble to the Dexholders, so that leaves one more place left… but the question is, will he let me stay?_

Then Mew curved in the air, moving faster now that she had a destination in mind, she was flying towards Hoenn, just because it would get them off her trail. After a bit they stopped chasing her, and when she was sure that they weren't still looking, Mew turned off and headed back towards Kanto. Pretty soon she had arrived in Cerulean City, she scoured the city, trying to remember where the entrance to Cerulean Cape was, and then she saw it.

She flew in, looking around in the dark, her nerves were on edge, no one would think that a Pokémon like her was afraid of the dark!

"Mewtwo!" She called, and there was no reply. "Mewtwo, are you there!"

There was silence, and Mew was starting to get worried. Something touched her back and she let out a loud shriek, quickly sending a powerful aura sphere towards the attacker.

"Arceus, Mew! What was that for!" The Pokémon that she'd hit exclaimed, and then Mew realized who it was. It was Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo! I'm so sorry! Team Rocket has been chasing me again! They've completely surrounded Faraway Island and I have nowhere else to stay!" Mew babbled, Totodile tears in her eyes.

Mewtwo thought for a moment, before replying. "Why don't you go bother your friends, I'm sure that Celebi and Jirachi wouldn't mind you staying with them!"

"But Mewtwo! Celebi isn't in this Time Period, and Jirachi will be asleep for another thousand years!" Mew replied, the fake tears were now falling down her furry pink cheeks.

"Are you sure that you've checked everywhere?" Mewtwo asked.

Mew put her hands behind her back and crossed her tiny pink fingers. "Yes, I spent hours looking!" She lied.

There was a brief pause.

"Fine. You can stay here for the night, but not a moment longer. Deal?" Mewtwo asked.

"Deal! You're the best genetically made clone ever!" Mew stated.

"Right. You sleep over there, and I'll sleep over here." Mewtwo ordered, moving to a darker part of the cave.

"But Mewtwo! That wasn't the only reason I came!" Mew protested, but Mewtwo didn't reply.

"Meanie." Mew muttered, and she fell asleep…

Half way through the night, Mew woke up again. Suddenly an idea came to her, and she smirked. She flew out of the cave silently and grabbed some vines, and she re-entered the cave. When she got back in she went up to Mewtwo and tied him to the floor of the cave. Then she flew outside again, and after a bit of searching she found what she was looking for.

She re-entered the cave again and this time she was ready to put her plan to action. She advanced on Mewtwo, but accidentally stepped on the cliché twig that was randomly in the middle of the cave.

Mewtwo snapped his eyes open, first he noticed that he was tied down, then he noticed Mew, and finally he noticed the item in her paws.

"NO! MEW! DON'T YOU DARE!" Mewtwo screamed, the item in Mews paws was a feather.

"Tell me where Entei is, and no one gets hurt!" Mew replied.

"What? How should I know where Entei is!" Mewtwo asked.

"Don't play dumb. Both of us know that you slept over Entei's place on the twelfth of August this year!" Mew cackled.

"I'd never tell you where he is! He trusted me with a secret!" Mewtwo replied defiantly.

"I didn't want to have to use this, but it seems that I have no other choice… TICKLE FIGHT!" Mew yelled, and lunged at Mewtwos feet; she sat on one foot and started tickling him using the feather.

"A-Arceus, no. Mew. Stop. Please. I'll tell you anything!" Mewtwo begged, he was laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes.

"Promise?" Mew asked, stopping the torture for a second, and moving her weight off his foot.

Unfortunately for Mew, that was all the freedom that Mewtwo needed, he sent a weak, but still painful, aura sphere at Mew, sending her tumbling off his foot and into a corner in of the cave. Mewtwo pulled and the vines came off the floor.

Mewtwo panted, getting his self-control back after the tickle attack. He started to get a bit concerned when Mew didn't re-appear from the dark corner, so he went to find out what had happened to her.

"Mew? Are you okay?" He asked, and as soon as his face got close enough to the wall, Mew bashed his head against it, and he fell unconscious…

…

Mewtwo awoke sometime later, and at once he knew where he was. He was in a Pokéball, not just any Pokéball though, a Master Ball. He looked out and saw Mew inspecting her nails for dirt. She glanced over at him and saw that he was awake.

"Oh. You're awake." Mew muttered, and she walked over to the Master Ball.

"Let me out of here now Mew or I swear that I will pull out your eyes and feed them to the Spearow!" Mewtwo yelled, and Mew pretended not to hear him.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Mew yelled.

"MEW YOU STUPID IDIOT! I SWEAR IF YOU EVER LET ME OUT I WILL KILL YOU AND CUT YOUR BODY INTO MILLIONS OF TINY LITTLE PIECES SO THAT ARCEUS CAN NEVER FIND THE BODY!" Mewtwo screamed.

"Right. I think you need to go to anger management classes. Take a deep breath now. Inhale. And now Exhale. That's it. Keep doing it now. Inhale. Exhale." Mew stated.

"MEEEEEEWWWWW!" Mewtwo roared, causing Mew to jump.

"Yessir!" Mew replied.

"Mew. Do what I say. We might both be in immediate danger. Stay very still" Mewtwo ordered, causing Mew to laugh as she didn't believe him.

"Is that the best you can do? Honestly!" Mew laughed, and she was surprised when a hand grabbed her around the neck. A human hand.

Mew did the only natural thing to do in a situation like that. She teleported away. Unfortunately, she forgot that the human was holding her, so the human was teleported as well. She'd teleported to Faraway Island, and during the humans confusion she got free.

While the human was looking around Mew transformed into a Pidgey. Now that she got a good look at the human she saw that it wasn't a Rocket at all! It was a weird looking guy with kind of greyish-blonde hair with a hint of green, he had red eyes and was wearing the strangest clothes – it looked like some kind of cloak with two large eyes on it.

Mew remembered listening to Reshiram and Zekroms stories of Team Plasma and it didn't take a genius to realize that this was Ghetsis.

Ghetsis looked around before spotting Mew, and it appeared that the transformation wasn't working very well. So, instead she transformed into Celebi and tied him up with vines, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that when she transformed back to her normal form he was still tied up.

He looked so angry, and even angrier when he saw he laugh, she waved bye to him and teleported back to Cerulean Cape. She was shocked to see that all of the Pokémon in it had fainted, and even more shocked to see that the Master Ball was gone.

"Mewtwo!" Mew cried out, closing her eyes to try and find her clone's aura, and she sensed his aura – traveling high speed towards the Sinnoh region.

Mew flew out of the cave – since she didn't know exactly where he was so it was better to fly then to teleport – after about five minutes of flying she saw a large air-ship that she guessed was where Mewtwo was. She entered through an open window and skirted around the quieter corridors before transforming into a Houndour.

She ran through the corridors, sensing every now and then to see if she could find Mewtwo – she was definatly in the right place, but she couldn't find what room he was in! After making sure there was no one watching she turned into a Riolu, she knew that it would be much easier to sense aura, and she couldn't go as a Lucario because it would draw too much attention.

She closed her eyes, her aura sensors floating in the air, and then she opened her eyes and smirked, she knew exactly where Mewtwo was.

She ran through the corridors – Not before making a detour to have a little… _chat _with the Electrode and Voltorb around the ship – And soon she was in the Pokéball holding room. It didn't take long to locate the only Master Ball, and she grasped it in her hands to see a very pissed off Mewtwo.

Mew smiled at him, and he glared back, Mew turned and ran out of the storage room, and jumped out of the same window that she entered from, in midair she transformed into her true form and flew away – still clutching the Master ball tightly in her paws.

Mew glanced behind her, and she saw and heard a loud explosion. Mew chuckled, remembering her conversation with the Voltorb and Electrode. She sure was lucky they liked using the move 'Self-destruct'.

Mew landed on an otherwise empty field and released Mewtwo. The other Pokémon glared at her and Mew looked up innocently, making her eyes go big and cute.

Mewtwo sighed and looked away, causing Mew to wonder what was wrong.

"You know, Mewtwo, we don't have to report this… I'm sure that Arceus wouldn't mind if we just… forgot about it." Mew stated.

"I know, Mew, but this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to get that information out of me." Mewtwo replied.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Mew broke it by saying: "So… about where Entei lives…"

**A/N: So, my longest one yet! Yays! As my sorry for not posting for ages, I've given you two chapters in one day! Happy? Good.**

'**Till next time!**


End file.
